Network-accessible user devices have become ubiquitous over the years, with many different manufacturers providing a plethora of different types, styles, and models. For example, different types of such user devices may include audio players, headsets, or the like. Additionally, some of these user devices are configured with only one or sometimes only a few functionalities. Further, with the number of variations in type and the recent changes in technology, some of these user devices may be able to connect to multiple source devices, while others may only be able to connect to a single source device. In some examples, the source device may be configured to provide content for presentation by the user device. As such, managing such user devices may pose challenges for developers of source and user devices.